To The Clinic!
by Bulma3678
Summary: This is a series of one-shots of the DBZ gang going to the doctor! The story is a lot better than the description!
1. You Poisoned Me!

**HEY! Yep, my fourth fan-fic! So, this will be a series of one-shots about the characters in DBZ going to the doctor. (A LOT BETTER THAN THE DESCRIPSION) This one will be when Vegeta gets food poisoned by Bulma. (accidentally?) ON YOU READ! .**

_~~~~~~~Capsule Corp.~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Woman! What did you put in that food!", Vegeta screamed.

"The usual!", Bulma screamed back.

"Apparently not! I was in the Kami forsaken bathroom for an hour vomiting!", Vegeta yelled.

"Stop your yelling, your making Trunks cry!", Bulma shouted.

"You're yelling too, you hypocrite! Your fucking food poisoned me!", Vegeta shouted back.

"Then go to the frikken doctor!", Bulma screamed.

So, Vegeta went to the doctor and it turned out that he had food poisoning. The doctor told him that he had to eat soft foods, which Vegeta said that was anything **Bulma** made. Then the doctor told him to drink plenty of water. On the way home, Bulma and Vegeta started talking.

"I'm sorry I poisoned you.", Bulma whispered.

"You should be.", Vegeta replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Bulma said, while her right eye twitched.

"It's your fault that I was poisoned.", Vegeta said.

"You make it should like I gave you a Biocide!".

Bulma and Vegeta continued fighting on the way back home, and Vegeta still made two year old Trunks cry.

**Don't worry! The story will have longer and better chapters! The next will be when Goku cuts himself with something rusty.**

** Me: 0.o**

** Goku: Will I need a n-n-n-needle?**

** Me: Yes (evil smile)**

** Goku: (Screams and runs away)**

** See you next time on To The Clinic!**


	2. Anything But A Needle!

**HEY! Back to...To The Clinic! This chapter will be when Goku need a Tetanus shot! BWAHAHAHA! To the chapter! I OWN NOTHING!**

It was a warm summer day at the Son's home and Goku was searching in one of the kitchen cabinets when he cut himself.

"Ow, what was that?", he said while pulling out a rusty carving knife. "Oh, I'll be fine!", Goku said.

In a couple weeks, when Goku woke up from slumber, he noticed something where his hand had been cut. It had turn a sickly shade of color and had pus leaking from the open wound.

"Hey Chi! I cut my hand with a rusty carving knife a couple weeks ago, whats wrong with it.", Goku said to his wife Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi's face turned a tad green when she saw Goku's hand.

"Hon, you're gonna need to see a doctor about that. It looks like you need a Tetanus shot.", Chi-Chi said.

"A s-s-s-shot, as in a n-n-n-n-n-needle?", Goku screamed in fear.

He ran towards the front door of their little house when his oldest son, Gohan, grabbed him. No matter how much Goku tried, he couldn't get free from Gohan's grasp.

"Hey Goten! I could use some help!", Gohan shouted to his younger brother.

Then Goten came and grabbed Goku.

"Goten, you need to hold dad for me so I can knock him out.", Gohan said.

Goten put Goku In a full nelson, so Gohan could knock their dad unconscious. Gohan hit the back of Goku's neck as hard as he could to knock him out, and he was successful.

"Let's go and take him to the hospital, but we'll need to take Nimbus.", Chi-Chi said.

"Hey, Nimbus!", Goten called.

The little yellow cloud flew over to Goten and everybody went on. They traveled to the nearest hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well Mrs. Son, your husband will need a Tetanus shot right away.", the doctor said.

As if Goku were listening, his eyes immediately opened and he tried to run away again.

"NO! I don't want a n-n-n-n-n-needle!", he cried.

Gohan and Goten grabbed Goku again and held him still. Then, the doctor walked over to Goku and gave him the shot while he wasn't looking.

"Please calm down, I just gave you the shot.", the doctor said.

That just made things worse. Goku screamed so loud that everybody that was in/near the hospital ears rang.

"Jeez Goku, you can be such a baby sometimes.", Chi-Chi said, walking away.

"Chi! Chi, come back!", Goku pleaded.

** I told you this chapter was going to be longer and better! The next chapter will be set in the future timeline with good ol' Future Trunks! (Maybe Future Kairi too) See you next time on To The Clinic!**


	3. Why Would I Be 'Ill In The Head?

**Hi Hi! A brand new chapter! Isn't this great, I haven't uploaded a new chapter for this since April. Time flies doesn't it? I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer than the others, okay? I ask a lot of questions, don't I? -_- So in this chapter, Future Trunks and Kairi will go to the psychiatrist, the ending might surprise you! **

"Okay, you've been having strange and scary dreams. You should really see a psychiatrist about them.", Kairi said.

"No! Only crazy people go to a psychiatrist!", Trunks resisted.

"And you're not crazy! When we were in the past, you kept murmuring at how much that timeline changed! If you don't go willingly, I'll drag you there myself!", Kairi retorted.

"Fine.", Trunks grumbled. He knew that Kairi would drag him to the clinic.

Trunks and Kairi flew to the psychiatrist's office.

"How long do we need to wait? We're the only ones here!", Kairi shouted.

"Not so loud! He's probably with a patient right now.", Trunks said.

After about and hour, Dr. Hakuso opened the door and motioned for Trunks and Kairi to come with him.

"So, are you here for couples' counseling?", Dr. Hakuso asked.

"No, my boyfriend here has had some alarming nightmares.", Kairi said.

"Do you know what might have been causing these nightmares Mr. Brief?", the doctor asked again.

"Well, some really bad events had been happening to me.", Trunks said.

"Would you please start at the beginning? Even if it takes you back to your childhood.", Dr. Hakuso said.

"Okay, my father died when I was a baby. Then, all his friends died. The only one left was my mentor Gohan. When I was 13, the androids had killed Gohan. That was also the year I met Kairi. We began to fight the androids for years after. When we were 17 years old, we went to the past in a time machine my mother built to warn the past about the androids.", Trunks informed the psychiatrist.

"But time travel isn't possible.", Dr. Hakuso said.

"Yes it is."

"Okay...continue."

"We came back from the past and fought the androids even more. When Kairi and I were 20, we went to the past again so we could help the Z-Fighters.", Trunks said.

"Who?"

"Son Goku and his friends.", Kairi said.

"Oh, that young man who won the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament.", The doctor said.

"Anyway, then there was another thing called Cell. He was also the thing in our news that went around killing people. The one when only clothes were found. Back to the topic, after sucking up the androids with his tail, he became 'perfect'. He hosted a tournament called the 'Cell Games'. I died during that tournament, but after the Gohan in that timeline defeated Cell, I was wished back with the Dragon Balls.", Trunks said, completely calm.

"The what?"

"Dragon Balls, they're seven magic orbs that, once there all together, you can call upon a gigantic, magic dragon. The it will grant a wish you have.", Trunks said.

The psychiatrist's wrote down things like: thinks time travel is real, died but was 'wished' back, and thinks there are magic spheres that grant wishes. Trunks's case did not look good.

"Okay Mr. Brief, I would like to run some tests on you right now. Ms. Hashi, would you please step outside for a moment."

Kairi stepped outside into the waiting room. All she heard was mechanical beeping and talking. Once the doctor motioned for Kairi to come back into the room, she sat down next to Trunks.

"Well the good news is, your boyfriend isn't ill in the head.", Dr. Hakuso, cheery.

"Why would I be 'ill in the head'?, Trunks asked.

Kairi whispered something in Trunks's ear.

"Oh yeah."

"But the bad news is that Mr. Brief will need to come here for a weekly session.", The doctor said.

"Okay, what day?", Kairi asked.

"Thursday."

And with that, Trunks and Kairi flew back to Capsule Corp. and went about their day as normal.

**This is my longest chapter for this story yet! I hope it was good! Don't forget to review and submit entries! The details are in chapter 7 of The Weirdest Love Story EVER. Bye!**


	4. Screaming Bloody Murder

**Hey, tis be-ith the fourth chappie to TO THE CLINIC! I'm kinda hyper right now. :D I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE READ NOW!**

_**At Kame House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__It was just a normal day at Kame house, which consisted of Roshi watching his usual aerobics shows, 18 watching Marron play, and Krillin left to clean. Krillin was now cleaning the kitchen.

"Why won't this grease come off!", shouted the former monk and he was cleaning the stove. On a step stool I might add!

He stepped of the stool and turned to clean the counter tops. He must have ran because the next thing he knew was that his big toe was crunched in half.

"OWWWWWWW! My toe!", Krillin exclaimed holding his foot and examining his toe.

18 walked over to the huge window located by the kitchen, stuck her head in, and asked what was wrong.

"Oh nothing, I just stubbed my toe.", Krillin said with a tear in his eyes.

18 just sighed and walked away, but there was a small smile on her face. Krillin stood up and limped back to the counter to continue cleaning. After finishing, he went outside to join 18 at watching their daughter play in the sand. After all, what else can they do? Roshi hogs the T.V.!

_**About two and a half weeks later!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__Krillin was limping around the house now, going down stairs, with some difficulty, and to the T.V., Roshi was sleeping now, so it was the only time to catch up on current affairs. Krillin switched the channel to the news. Nothing major, just some burglaries over in North City. The weather forecast said the weather would be nice for the next week. He looked to check his toe, which was now yellow near the nail.

'Kami, I thought all I did was stub it. I'm really gonna need to go to the doctor. OH THAT'S DISGUSTING!', Krillin thought as he poked the yellow area and puss came out.

18 came down the stairs and sat next to Krillin. She started watching the news, then looked to see what Krillin was doing. Her face was a tad green when she saw the puss on her husband's toe.

"That's disgusting.", She said as she stood up and walked outside.

Krillin decided that later that day to go to the doctor.

_**Later That Day!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__"Mr. Chestnut, why are you here?", the doctor asked Krillin.

"Well, I stubbed my toe a couple weeks ago, and now it hurts to walk and touch it. Also puss has been leaking from an area by the nail.", Krillin told the doctor.

The doctor examined Krillin's toe.

"Well, it looks like you have an ingrown toenail. We'll have to take it out immediately. ", the doctor told Krillin.

A nurse came in with a shot and some funny looking devices, including scissors and a knife-looking tool.

"All we'll have to do is give you a sedative so you don't feel anything. Then I'll cut the yellow area so I can take out the nail.", the doctor said as he put rubber gloves on.

Krillin's face paled. He closed his eyes as the doctor gave him the shot, and screamed bloody murder. Having a shot in your toe really hurts! After a few minutes the doctor told Krillin to open his eyes. When he did, he saw a small tray and a little black thing on the tray. It was the nail.

'Gross!', Krillin thought as he saw the nail.

The doctor put some gauze on Krillin's toe and then adhesive tape to keep the gauze on.

"Well Mr. Chestnut, you're good as new. Now, about the bill.", The doctor said.

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter! I actually had this done to me a few months ago. I screamed so loud when I got the shot that my brother heard me all the way in the waiting room! It didn't help that after that I went into a bit of shock. My advice, don't get an ingrown toenail. Anyway, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, BYE!**


End file.
